Perfect World
by miimiipon
Summary: Beth is now reunited with everyone but some reason,a certain redneck doesn't want to talk to her Beth decided to talk to him one night while he's on watch.Her plan was to tell him what happened to her and how she escaped..but how did they end up kissing?Will that affect their blooming friendship,or will it result to something more?


Hi everyone! This is my very first Bethyl fanfiction,and my first time been a Bethyl shipper ever since I saw that Season 4 trailer.I just love love,love their so cute too!

This story just popped on my head,I dont even have a clue of what's going to happen next.

* * *

Beth glanced at Daryl's direction. His stormy blue eyes were focused on her own. She had never thought that she will see him again after their separation back at the cemetery. Beth can still remember hearing his shouts as the car that took her sped away. Remembering those thoughts made her shiver though so she quickly erased that thought away.

"Beth, you okay?" Maggie asked as she sat beside nodded.

"Here, put this on." She gave her the poncho that she's holding.

That poncho seems familiar. A sudden image of a man that was staring at her awhile back popped in her mind. "That's Daryl's.."

Maggie shrugged. "Yeah." she smiled teasingly, "He'll be glad if you'll wear it though."

Beth can't hold back her giggle. She playfully nudged her sister's elbow. "Stop it."

Ever since she told Maggie about her and Daryl's little adventure together after their escape from the prison, she won't stop teasing her about him. Beth's glad though because of a reason that she can't even explain.

"You talked to him yet?" Maggie asked.

Beth shook her head no .After their reunion this morning, the two of them never got a chance to talk. It's not like they don't want to, or maybe Daryl doesn't want to, she guess, but everyone grabbing her time and attention for a chat or a check-up was probably one of the reasons. She can't blame them though, she'd been kidnapped and was gone for a long time so it's natural for them to worry about her. All of them talked to her except for Daryl. He just stared at her from his position by the corner of the house that they're currently in. Maybe he just doesn't know what to say, maybe he's still shocked, she wasn't sure. But tonight, she's going to approach him to clear things up.

Beth wanted to thank Rick for asking Daryl to take the first watch. Everyone's fast asleep now, including little Judith, who's beside her father and brother. She smiled as she looked at them, feeling happy because they're finally together.

Remembering what she's going to do, she carefully untangled herself from Maggie's embrace and slowly tiptoed her way towards the porch. Just as she expected, the redneck's right there, staring at his surroundings. He's sitting on an old dining chair, with his crossbow on his lap. Beth caught herself looking at him as she leaned her head on the door she just closed.

"Shouldn't you be sleepin'?" His voice startled her. Sometimes, his ability to hear even the slightest sound amazed her. Or maybe she really was loud as she closed that door.

Beth managed to let out a shaky sigh. "Can't sleep." That wasn't a lie, she really can't. Well, she can't because she kept on thinking about him.

Daryl suddenly turned, finally facing her. "You expect me to believe that?"

Beth nodded as she smiled .She was about to say something when Daryl stood up and motioned for her to sit at the chair he just occupied. She hesitated at first but his grunt made her follow.

After a few seconds of eternal silence, he spoke.

"That's my poncho."

She grinned at him. "You want it back?"

He scratched his chin as he looked at her intensely, "Nah ,looks better on you, anyways."

Beth can feel the blood rising on her cheeks. Daryl can really be bold at times, and she found herself liking it. Still an awkward Daryl is pretty cute.

"Too cold to be wearin' just a poncho." He said, averting his gaze away from her to the filthy road.

Beth had to agree with him, it is cold. "It's alright." She didn't know why she lied.

To her immediate surprise, Daryl quickly removed his leather jacket. At first she doesn't have a clue of why is he removing it, so she just stared at him. Not until he tossed it to her lap did she realize that he wanted her to wear it.

"Put that on." He instructed.

For some reason, she blushed. "Told you, it's okay."

Daryl just smirked. "I can tell that you're lyin'."

That left no room for any arguments, so she did as she was told. Removing the poncho and dropping it on the ground, she slipped the jacket on. Beth can smell the scent of Daryl, woodsy, as she can tell. The warmth that its giving her felt comfortable. Suddenly, she remembered that Daryl's only wearing a sleeveless vest. Feeling bad about it, she quickly picked up the poncho as she stood up. Daryl is still eyeing the road with great intensity so Beth grabbed that chance to put the poncho on Daryl herself. She muffled her giggles as she imagined his reaction. Wasting no time, she carefully put it around him, startling him at the process.

She laughed, earning a grunt from him.

"Funny." He playfully said as he rolled his eyes.

Beth stood beside Daryl, their shoulders touching. "Where's the "Thank You"?"

He mumbled something that she can't understand.

"There, said it."

"You did?" Beth teasingly said.

Their playful banters continued for at least half an hour. She missed him, as much as she thought she would. He's little smiles and grunts, he's mannerisms that she finds cute, the way his bangs covers his face, the way he scratches his chin when thinking about something. Beth missed him, so bad. She's glad that she escaped, because if she didn't, she will never see him again. He's one of the reasons why she managed to pull through. Everytime he looked at her with those diamond blue orbs, she can feel her heart beating fast. Everytime she stares at his face, she can feel the blood rushing on her cheeks. _Is she ..Is she in love with Daryl Dixon?_

"Hey." His voice sent her back to the real world, away from the thoughts that are currently clouding her mind.

Beth glanced at him. Without thinking, she reached for his dark locks, causing Daryl's eyes to widen in shock. Realizing that she just invaded his personal space but for some reason she doesn't want to stop, she immediately spoke,

"Your hair is getting long." She let her hand dropped to the last strands.

Daryl's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry." Beth whispered.

Hearing those words made him look at her in confusion, "Beth,wh—"

His words were muffled as Beth's incredibly soft lips touched his. Her hands are on both sides of his face. At first he doesn't know what to do. Part of him wants to beak the kiss for a reason that even him can't understand, and the other wants to comply. Beth's innocent kiss is making it hard to think. He groaned on her lips as he let his arms encircle her waist. _Beth Greene's kissing me right now and that's all that matters_, he said to himself as he deepened the kiss.

Beth was startled when Daryl tightened his hold on her. She doesn't know the reason why she decided to kiss him. This was not her plan. Her plan is to talk to Daryl, just a friendly chat. After that she'll tell him what happened, she'll tell him how she escaped. Then that's it. But why did they end up kissing? _Screw that_. Daryl's lips is her priority right now.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope its what Ive said above,I dont have any clue of where this story is going,so I'm open for suggestions.I'm sorry if there are errors.

**Anyway,please read and review!And dont forget to suggest something!**


End file.
